la princesa y el rey
by rebekah.lovelin
Summary: EN LONDRES EN 1574 EN DICIEMBRE EL REY EDWARD TENDRA QUE CASARCE CON ISABELLA SEGUN EL TESTAMENTO ISABELLA TENDRA QUE DARLE UN HIJO ¿QUE PASARA EN LE FUTURO?
1. testamento

LONDRES 1574 23 DE DICIEMBRE

POV EDWARD

ETABA OYENDO EL TESTAMENTO DE MI PADRE SORPRENDIDO POR LO QUE DECIA EL MURIO DOS DIAS ANTES DE 22 DE DICIEMBRE PERO ME EMPESO A SONAR SU ULTIMA VOLUNTAD UNA LOCURA

-MI HIJO EDWARD TENDRA QUE SER EL REY A SUS 34 AÑOS Y MORI SABIENDO QUE NO ESTABA ENAMORADO ASI QUE SE TENDRA QUE CASAR CON LA PRNCESA DE ITALIA Y TENDRA LA PRINCESA QUE TENER UN HIJO DE EDWARD EN SUS ENTRÑAS EN UNA SEMNA Y TENDRA QUE DAR MINIMO UN HEREDERO A NUESTRO TRONO YO PERSONALMENTE PREPARE LA BODA PARA QUE MAÑANA EL DIA 24 DE DICIEMBRE DE 1574 EN LA MAÑANA SE CASE MI HIJO SINO PERDERA LA CORONA-

-ACEPTO SI ESA ERA LA VOLUNTAD DE MI PADRE-

NO ME INTERESABA TENER QUE CASARME YA QUE NO ERA DE MIS PRIORIDADES PERO YO QUERIA SEGUIR SIENDO EL REY Y SI TENIA QUE TENER UN HIJO CON UNA DESCONOCIDA Y CONVERTIRLA EN LA MADRE DE MIS HIJOS, EN MI MUJER Y EN MI REINA LO ARIA QUE TAN MALO PODIA SER PERO DE ALGO ESTBA SEGURO NO ME ENAMORARIA DE ELLA YA ABIA ESTDO ENAMORADO Y SUBI Y SUBI CON TANYA PERO ME CAI Y NO ES DIVERTISDO CAER PERO SI TENIA QUE CASARME MAÑANA EN LA MAÑANA CON ELLA LO HARIA

DESPUES DE TODO ME HABIA ACOSTADO CON MUCHAS SIN CENTIR NADA UNA MAS NO ARIA LA DIFERENCIA BUENO MIS HERMANOS TALVEZ LA HASIAN TODA MI FAMILIA SE A CASADO POR AMOR BUENO YO SERIA EL PRIMERO EN NO HACERLO HACI T

ME ACOSTE TEMPRANO NO QUERIA PARECER UN ZOMBI EL DIA DE MI BODA MAÑANA SEGUN EL TESTAMENTO YA TENIAN TODO PLANIADO EL VESTIDO, EL TRAJE, EL PASTEL, LOS INVITADOS ETC. SOLO UNA COSA INPORTANTE EL ANILLO NO SE SUPONE QUE EL NOVIO LO TENIS QUE ESCOJER

-BUENO LO VEREMOS MAÑANA ME PREGUNTO SI A MI FUTURA ESPOSA LE QUEDARA EL VESTIDO Y EL ANILLO MMMM...SUPONGO QUE CARLISLE LO TENIA PLANIADO SIN QUE ME DIERA CUENTA-

LA UNICA PRINCESA DE ITALIA QUE CONOCIA ERA LA PRINCESA HEIDI PERO EYA YA SE HABIA CASADO Y HABIA TENIDO 4 HIJOS DOS NIÑAS Y DOS NIÑOS PERO UNA O DOS VESES LA HABIA OIDO HABLAR DE SU ERMANA UE ESTABA EN UN INTERNADO EN PARIS ASTA AHORA ME PREGUNTE POR QUE SE LA HABIAN LLEBADO LEJOS Y POR QUE A SU HERMANA LA HABIAN DEJADO AQUI

RECORDE UNA VEZ QUE ME IVITARON A ITALIA A TOMAR EL TE CON HEIDI Y SU MADRE EMPESARON A HABLAR DE COSAS ASTA QUE YO PREGUNTE SI TENIA HERMANAS, HAY ERA DONDE OI ABLAR DE UNA TAL LISA...NO...IS...ISA..ASI UNA TAL ISABELLA CUANDO ME IBA OLVIDE MI SOMBRERO Y ESCUCHE A SU PADRE EL REY ARO HABLAR CON HEIDI DE SU HERMANA _**  
**_

'SABES QUE NO DEVERIAS HABLAR DE TU HERMENA ISABELLA TU ERES LA QUE ESTA AQUI PARA FORMARTE COMO UNA DAMA Y CONSEGUIR UN MARIDO MIENTRAS ELLA SE PUDRE EN UN INTERNADO EN PARIS TU MEJOR SABES POR QUE TU ABUELA LE PUSO ASI A ISABELLA POR LA BELLESA QUE POSE POR DENTRO Y POR FUERA'**  
**

'SI PADRE NO LO OLVIDO'

ESO ME RONDO LA CABEZA TODA LA NOCHE POR QUE QUERIAN QUE ISABELLA ESTUVIESE LEJOS A ESTAS ALTURAS DEBERIA TENER ARRUGAS,OJERAS,EL CABELLO MALTRATADO Y UN ODIO INMENSO EN EL CORAON PERO SI HEIDI ESTABA CASADA Y TENIA HIJOS ENTONCES ISABELLA SERIA MI ESPOSA...BUENO QUE TAN MAL PUEDE ESTAR**  
**

MI MENTE CREO UNA ANCIANA CON OJERAS,CON ARRUGAS,VERRUGAS,PELO MALTRATADO Y FEO CON ARAPOS EN CONCLUCION UN ZOMBI Y YO TENDRIA QUE CASRME CON UN ZOMBI Y TENER HIJOS

-AAAAAAAAAAAAH-

ME LEVANTE JUSTO AL ALBA SUDADO Y GRITANDO COMO SI ME ESTUVIESEN MATANDO ERA UN LINDO DIA PARA ALGO ESPANTOSO


	2. Internado en Paris

_PARIS 23 DE DICIEMBRE DE 157_4

POV BELLA

ESTBA SENTADA VIENDO POR LA VENTANA ENREJADA, EL PEQUEÑO JARDIN MI LUGAR FAVORITO EN TODO EL INTERNADO HAY ERA DONDE ME SENTIA LIBRE SIEMPRE ME PREGUNTE COMO SERIA VOLAR PERO TALVES ALGUN DIA LO SABRIA, UNOS PEQUEÑOS GOLPETEOS EN LA PUERTA DE MI CELDA-CUARTO_  
_

-HORA DE TU CLASE DE LITERATURA-DIJO UNA AMIGA LLAMADA ANGELA DUQUESA DE ESPAÑA TENIA EL CABELLO CASTAÑO OSCURO AMARRADO CON UN LAZO BLANCO AL IGUAL QUE YO Y TRAIA UN UNIMFORME IGUAL QUE YO, FALDA CAFE CLARO CON CUADROS ROJOS CON UN MOÑO ROJO AL REDEDOR DE LA CINTURA BOTAS NEGRAS Y UNA CAMISA BLANCA CON OLANES AL REDEDOR DE LA GARGANTA HASTA EL BUSTO CON UN PEQUEÑO MOÑA BLANCO ELLA ERA MI MEJOR AMIGA

-SI GRACIAS-

FUIMOS POR LOS PASILLOS DE PIEDRA HASTA QUE LLEGAMOS A UNA PUERTA DE MADERA ABIERTA, ENTRAMOS Y VIMOS UNA FILA DE CHICAS PARA RECIBIR LIBROS

-CREO QUE TENEMOS QUE FORMARNOS NO CRES-DIJE

-SI PERO PARA QUE-DIJO MI QUERIDA AMIGA

NOS FUIMOS A FORMAR Y POR SUERTE LA ULTIMA ERA UNA AMIGA NUESTRA UNA DUQUESA DE POLONIA LLAMADA JESSICA

-HOLA-

-HOLA-CONTESTAMOS AL MISMO TIEMPO ANGELA Y YO

-PARA QUE ES LA FILA JESSICA-DIJE

-PARA ENTREGARNO UN REGALO CREO ES UN LIBRO O UNA CARTA SEGUN LA DIRECTORA ES PARA QUE LO LEAMOS EN NUESTROS VIJE PARA VOLVER A CASA-

POR FIN CUMPLIA 20 AÑOS YA NO TENDRIA QUE ESTAR QUI ENCERRADA LA FILA ABANSO RAPIDO NO ME DI CUENTA HASTA QUE DIJERON MI NOMBRE

-ISABELLA OTRA VEZ SOÑANDO DESPIERTA-DIJO MADAME CARMEN ELLA ME HABIA CUIDADO SIEMPRE ERA COMO UNA MADRE

-LO SIENTO MADAME-DIJE Y VI QUE SONRREIA YO SE LA DEBOLVI UN POCO TIMIDA

-ISABELLA TU CARTA NO ESTA AQUI VEN A MI OFICINA PARA DARTELO-DIJO Y SE LEVENTO LE HISO SEÑAS A CHARLOTTE PARA QUE SE ENCARGARA DE LOS LIBROS

CHARLOTTE ERA MUY BONITA DE PELO NEGRO LARGO RECOJIDO Y AMARRADO A UN SOMBRERO VERDE CON UN MOÑO DORADO AL IGUAL QUE SU VESTIDO ELLA APOYABA EL INTERNADO Y NOS VENIA A VISITAR AL IGUAL QUE SU ESPOSO, ELLA ERA LA ESPOSA DE EL DUQUE PETER DE LONDRES EL ERA AGRADABLE YO SIEMPRE LE GANABA EN EL AJEDREZ

FUI A LA OFICINA DE MADAME CARMEN, ME QUEDE PARADA ENFRENTE DE SU HERMOSO ESCRITORIO DE CAOBA QUE TENIA UNA LAMPARA Y UNOS PAPELES PERO ME LLAMO LA TENCION UNA CARTA QUE TENIA SELLOS DE ITALIA Y LONDRES MADAME CARMEN SE SENTO EN SU SILLA Y ME DIJO

-BELLA ES HORA DE LEERTE LA CARTA DE TU PADRE-DIJO CON UN POCO DE TRISTESA

-ESTA BIEN-DIJE SINCERAMETE NO ME INTERESABA EN LO MAS MINIMO CUANDO CUMPLI 6 AÑOS ME DI CUENTA DE QUE MI PADRE NO ME QUERIA, POR QUE QUIEN QUIERE TENER UNA HIJA TAN FEA COMO YO SI TENIA A MI HERMOSA HERMANA HEIDI QUIEN ERA YO COMPARADA CON ELLA UNA DIOSA QUE SE BURLABA DE MI PERO CON EL TIEMPO DESAPARECIO EL ODIO QUE ALBERGABA EN MI MENTE Y EN EL CORAZON Y PARA NO HACERME DAÑO CON EL TIEMPO APRENDI A ACEPTAR TODO AUNQUE NO ME GUSTARA MADAME CARMEN DESDE QUE LLEGE ME ENSEÑO A APAGAR MIS SENTIMIENTOS Y MIS ACCIONES AQUI APRENDI MUSICA,LITERATURA, MODALES DE ETIQUETA , PINTURA, COSINA, CABALGAR , POLITICA, SENTIDO DE LA MODA , NAVEGACION Y LEER MAPAS, ASTRONOMIA, RESIJNACION Y ASEPTACION EN TODO MADAME CARMEN, EL DUQUE PETER Y CHARLOTTE SIEMPRE ME DECIAN QUE ERA HERMOSA POR DENTRO Y POR FUERA PERO YO NUNCA ME LO CREIA

-ESTIMADA MADAME CARMEN...-DIJO MADAME PERO NO QUERIA ESCUCHAR LA CARTA

-NO...POR FAVOR ME LO DICE EN RESUMEN-DIJE CON TONO DE SUPLICA

-POR SUPUESTO BELLA...-DIJO Y EMPEZO A LEER EN SILENCIO CUANDO TERMINO BAJO LA CARTA

-UH...BUENO...AL PARECER HOY TOMARAS UN CARRUAJE HACIA LONDRES PARA TU BODA CON EL REY,...QUE TE PARECE-

MI CORAZON SE ENDURECIO EN PENSAR EN BODA SIN AMOR PERO TODA MI FAMILIA INCLUSO MI MADRE Y MI HERMANA SE CASARON SIN AMOR YO NUNCA HARIA LA DIFERENCIA EN ESO, QUIEN PODRIA AMA A ALGUIEN COMO YO

-CUANDO TENGO QUE PARTIR-DIJE CON ACEPTACION

-HOY...ENTRE MAS PRONTO SEA MEJOR-DIJO PERO EN SU VOZ NOTE UN POCO DE FELICIDAD Y TRISTESA

EMPAQUE TODO LO QUE TENIA QUE NO ERA MUCHO UN VESTIDO BLANCO CON UN MOÑO EN LA CINTURA , UN VESTIDO LILA CON FLORES EN LAS MANGAS, Y OLANES EN EL POCO ESCOTE QUE TENIA EL VESTIDO ERA HERMOSO PARA MI ,ME DESPEDI DE MIS AMIGAS Y JESSICA ME DIO UN HERMOSO VESTIDO DE COLOR AZUL FUERTE CON UN ESCOTE DEMASIADO PABOROSO CON BRILLANTES EN LA ORILLA DEL ESCOTE Y EN LOS COSTADOS , EN LA CINTURA TENIA UN HERMOSO LAZO DEL MISMO COLOR DEL VESTIDO EN LA ORILLA DE LA FALDA TENIA DIMINUTAS FLORES HERMOSAS Y NO PODIA ACEPTARLO ERA DEMACIADO, JESSICA PARECIO LEER MIS PENSAMIENTOS

-OLVIDALO LO ACEPTARAS POR QUE ES UN REGALO MIO Y MIRA...-DIJO SACANDO EL VESTIDO DE UNA CAJA ABAJO DE EL HABIA UNOS HERMOSOS ZAPATOS AZULES CON UN MOÑO AL ESILO FRANCES

-LO COMPRE PARA TI Y NO QUIERO QUE TE PONGAS ESE VESTIDO LILA O EL BLANCO NI LOS UNINFORMES DE LA ESCUELA -DIJO EN TONO DE FALSA INDIJNACION

- TE LO PONDRAS PARA IRTE DE AQUI Y LLEGARAS A LONDRES LUCIENDO ESTE VESTIDO ¡ENTENDIDO!-DIJO GRITANDO LO ÚLTIMO

-SI-DIJE TENIA PRISA Y NO TENIA TIEMPO PARA DISCUTIR ME VESTI Y ANGELA ENTRO CUANDO YO ME ESTABA PONIENDO LOS SAPATOS

-TE VEZ HERMOSA MIRA TE TRAJE ESTO-DIJO CON UNA CAJITA DE TERCIOPELO NEGRO

-NO MAS REGALOS NO TENGO TIEMPO PARA DISCUTIR-DIJE

-POR ESO-DIJO ANGELA CON UNA SONRISA DIABOLICA

SE FUE ATRAS DE MI Y AGARRO MI PELO PARA PONER UN COLLAR MUY BONITO EL MEJOR QUE HABIA VISTO ERA UN CORAZON DE DIAMANTE

-VEN PARA ACA TENGO QUE PEINARTE Y MAQUILLARTE ANTES DE QUE TE VALLAS - DIJO JESSICA ACERCANDOSE CON SU ESTUCHE DE MAQUILLAJE Y UNOS CEPILLOS


End file.
